Summary: This clinical research project is for clinical trials related to active immunity (vaccines) and passive immunity (monoclonal antibodies) directed against HIV that are evaluated in HIV-infected volunteers through clinical trials conducted by the VRC Clinical Trials Program at the NIH Clinical Center. A brief summary of each study to date follows. VRC 101 (06-I-0056) was the first Phase I therapeutic study of two candidate HIV-1 vaccines developed by the VRC and administered in a prime-boost regimen. A manuscript describing results was published: J Infect Dis. 2013 Jun 15;207(12):1829-40. VRC 601 (13-I-0189) is the first Phase I dose-escalation study in HIV-infected volunteers of a human monoclonal antibody, identified as VRC-HIVMAB060-00-VP (VRC01), which has broad HIV-1 neutralizing activity and was developed by the VRC/NIAID/NIH.